When We Were Kids
by Wayward-Assbutt
Summary: After an experiment with the super soldier serum Bruce and Tony have been turned into four year olds, and it's up to the remaining Avengers to care for them.
1. Chapter 1

**I have no idea why I'm writing this but….here we go! All my facts are not scientifically proven, so stick with me people, please! Also, I would like a Beta (fast acting) if anyone's up for the task.**

Steve supposed it had started out as a normal day, no extra terrestrial beings or villains had attacked the earth, Tony hadn't been annoying…..in fact, Steve hadn't seen Tony all day. He supposed it wasn't uncommon not to see Tony, he did after all run a multi-billion dollar company. The Captain knew Tony wasn't in Japan or some vastly technologically advanced nation because of the loud _Black Sabbath _he could pick up coming from Tony's private lab.

During his two months in _Stark Towers _(Tony refused to change the name) Steve had only stepped foot into what Tony called his 'mad genius' lab once, after the pair of apparently 'genius' scientists had seen what the biggest explosion they could make with raw materials was. The 1940's man had found it was more advanced then any room in the tower, filled with holographic screens, various testing areas, and the robots 'Dum-e' and 'Butterfingers' that the billionaire had apparently shifted from his Malibu Mansion.

This time though the Captain needed to find Tony because he still hadn't handed in his paperwork from an incident from three weeks ago. Apparently Bruce Hulking out wasn't an event that needed to be documented. Fury on the other hand didn't agree, and had wanted the report two weeks ago.

The elevator made a pleasant dinging noise as the doors open. In the large hi-tech lab, Steve spotted Tony and Bruce huddled over something that was fogging up in an uninviting way.

"Steve, just in time," Tony gazed up from where he was huddled, looking rather ridiculous in his tinted safety glasses "you're going to like this,"

"Is it explosive?" Steve asked as he walked over and gazed into the large metal barrel.

"No," Bruce gazed up, looking even more ridiculous in his safety glasses.

"Then I suppose I can like it," Steve tried to see past the fog and into the barrel "What is it?"

Tony and Steve had been on slightly better terms in their two months of living together; they could actually have a civilised conversation, though the billionaire would often get mad at the war hero whenever he pressed for reports of demanded Tony increased his team attitude.

"I recreated the super solider serum and isolated the cells that increase your invulnerability," Tony started as he picked up a pair of science tongs "which in turn stopped you from dying when you decided to turn into a Capsicle. With the isolated cells we can mutate them so that they can slow down the aging of other cells. By slowing down cell growth in controlled amounts you can also slow down and possibly heal damaged cells, which will in turn help find the cure for cancer!"

Tony beamed happily as he pulled out a rack of twelve test tubes, filled with the familiar serum. Tony set it down carefully then removed his safety goggles, gazing at it intently.

"This will sky rocket the shares," he mused.

"Not to forget possibly stop thousands of people dying," Bruce said with a small smile as he too gazed at it "we just need to test it in the right environment,"

The billionaire stroked his trademark facial hair before speaking "we need to let it get to room temperature," he turned to Steve "what's up, Spandex?"

"You had a report due two weeks ago," Steve said, forcing his gaze away from the test tube.

"I've never been one to get homework in on time," Tony shrugged as he moved over to what seemed to be a large refrigerator and began rummaging through rows of scientific slides. "Besides, Bruce was due for a Hulk out anyway,"

"I hadn't had an incident in years before joining this group," Bruce shook his head.

"All the Director wants to know is if this happened because of me poking him with my sharp objects. Bruce actually snapped them all in two four weeks ago, so there's your answer," Tony pulled out a slide and held it up to the slide "do we want brain tumour of lung cancer?"

"Why do you have a fridge full of cancer slides?" Bruce asked Tony in confusion.

"People seem to forget _Stark Industries _actually does do medical science," Tony shook his head as he gazed at two slides in his hand "I think brain tumour. I've always found that more interesting. I had to do a report on it once in school-"

"Can I have the report by tonight, please?" Steve cut off the man before he could start rambling.

"No," Tony carried the slide back over to the lab desk "this is much more important,"

"You could have the thing finished in five minutes, and don't you have to wait for it to warm up anyhow?" Steve gestured to the phials.

Bruce though was gazing at it intently, focusing on the swirling liquid inside "it isn't supposed to react this way,"

Tony looked at the phials with a keen eye "amazing, it reacts to warmth,"

With a large eyedropper Tony picked up a bit of the serum and put it on a slide before sliding it under the microscope. He was silent for a moment before he began gushing out some information, writing it all down on a yellow pad of paper that was just within arms reach.

"The warmth is causing a reverse effect. Without the other cells nuclei it doesn't know how to react to the warmth. They're deaging themselves-"

"Tony," Bruce looked at the suddenly smoking phials "What's the temperature in here?"

"86 º, it's freezing outside-"

Steve didn't have to be a genius to figure something bad was going to happen. The phials began sizzling wildly, and Bruce took some steps back. Tony gazed up from the microscope, and then with a loud _bang_ all hell broke loose.

Steve was flung across the room as the explosions from the tubes caused many of the other explosive items in the room to react. He felt a light mist fall over him and he instantly held his breath, not wanting to breathe in whatever possibly poisonous liquid was raining down on him. The serum would stop it affecting him, but he supposed it was a force of habit.

As the sprinklers turned on the room began to clear. Steve saw that the work bench the two scientists had been using now had a huge smoking hole in the centre, while a cabinet previously filled with various bottles was now reduced to a twisted heap of metal.

After the sprinklers turned off he found Tony splayed against the floor next to another work bench, blood falling into his eyes from a cut on his temple. Bruce, he was surprised to find, hadn't Hulked out at all, but was instead laying unconscious against the refrigerator.

Clint and Natasha didn't take long to reach the lab. It wasn't the first time they had been forced to rush down to the genius' play area after an explosion, it was the one that had caused the most damage though. After SHIELD medics moved them into the Stark Towers infirmary and cleaned them up, it was time to play the waiting game.

"Stark thought he could come up with a cure for cancer?" Clint snorted as they waited outside the conjoined rooms.

"Apparently," Steve shrugged.

"I suppose I shouldn't be surprised," Clint shrugged as he stood up "I don't need to mother hen him, I'll be on the archery-"

"Captain Rogers, Misters Stark and Banner require your immediate attention," Jarvis said promptly, making the trio stop and turn towards the two doors.

"I've got Banner," Natasha said as she headed towards the door on the right "come on Clint,"

Steve rushed into the room on the left, thinking maybe the pair had suffered some sort of negative reaction because of the serum. What he found though was more surprising.

A little boy sat up in the bed, rubbing his eyes as if waking from a deep slumber. A messy mop of brown hair was atop his head, and it fell into his soft chocolate brown eyes. Steve stopped dead in his tracks, wondering if this was just some trick Tony decided to pull, but after spotting the faint halo of light coming from the now comically large shirt, Steve decided it wasn't.

"Tony?" Steve tested the water as he began walking into the room.

Much to his surprise the boy turned to look at him with those stunningly brown eyes. "Who are you?"

Those younger and in no way as deep that voice was still recognisable. Though it lacked the underlining sarcasm that usually accompanied Tony Starks words, it was still decidedly Tony Starks voice. He wondered how Tony couldn't remember him, but decided to deal with the most pressing manner at hand.

"I'm Steve Rogers," he gave his best smile.

"You can't be Captain America; my dad says Captain America's missing," the boy folded his arms over his chest before gazing down at the circle of light, poking at it "why do I have a flashlight in my chest?"

The boy lifted up his shirt and gazed at the now even smaller arc reactor. He made to pull it out, but Steve tried to quickly distract the boy.

"You're father found me, but he's away at the moment," he didn't know much about Tony's childhood, but he still tried his best to work with what he knew "he wants me to take care of you,"

The door joining to the other room opened and Steve and Tony turned to watch as Natasha walked in, another little brunette boy walking besides her. Clint followed in the rear, looking extremely wary about the whole situation.

"You're pretty," Tony said he looked at Natasha "do you work for my dad? He always hires the pretty ladies,"

Natasha didn't seem to react at first, but Steve caught the tiniest hint of amusement in her usually emotionless eyes. Clint on the other hand frowned slightly.

"I'm his body guard," Natasha lied smoothly.

"That doesn't make sense. If my dads away why aren't you with him?" Tony, no matter what the age seemed to full of questions "and who is he? I haven't seen him before,"

"Tony, meet Bruce,"

**Please review. The next chapter will be longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

Bruce was quiet for a four year old, in fact, he hadn't spoken a word. Even when Tony kept on rambling about things he never even made a sound, but instead seemed to grasp Natasha's hand tighter. A SHIELD medic came in ten minutes later, arms laden with clothes for the two little boys.

"Right, Tony, deep breath," the medic rested a stethoscope against the small chest and listened to him breathe.

Bruce had already been given the all clear, but it seemed Tony's dislike for doctors went back into his childhood, because the young Stark wanted nothing to do with the medic. When the middle age doctor looked at the arc, Tony to followed his gaze.

"What is it?" he questioned again.

"An electromagnet," the doctor said in reply, "you're all clear,"

They moved the pair up into the main lounge room. Tony hadn't stopped talking the whole way, and Steve found his usually good patience wearing thin.

"Can you sign my shield for me? I made my own," Tony sat up on one of the couches "can I see your shield?"

"Maybe later," Steve said in reply, watching as Natasha tried to cox the still silent Bruce into talking.

"Where's my mum?" Tony continued to ask "and where are we? This isn't my house,"

Steve had no idea where Tony grew up, though he figured it was in a very large home.

"Your mothers with your father," Natasha said in reply, and Steve was surprised by how…..warm she sounded "They'll be gone for the week, maybe two,"

"Yes!" Tony said with a fist pump "that means I can work on my engine…but if they're gone, why am I here? I know it's New York because of the Empire State Building, but this isn't near my house-"

Thankfully the elevator door opened and Clint walked in, Fury behind him. Fury just raised a single eyebrow as he gazed at the two children. Tony though, saw this as an opportunity to ask even more questions.

"Nice eye patch, can I see what it looks like under there?"

Fury didn't react, but Clint seemed to smirk a little. Fury stood silent for a moment, arms crossed behind his back. His single eye roamed over the pair of children, taking in every detail. Tony began playing with a TV remote, his hands working to break it open to reveal the motherboard inside.

"We'll have people working on finding out why this happened," Fury said "and finding the cure. In the meantime Agent Romanoff, I want you taking care of Banner, Steve, you taking care of Stark. Barton, I want you to look over their lab to see if you can find anything,"

"Captain America's going to be taking care of me?" Tony asked happily as he gazed up from the remotes circuit board "awesome! Dad tells me about your adventures all the time! Ms Carter will be so happy to see you-"

That was one thing Steve hadn't thought about. Surely after the war Peggy and Howard kept in contact, but it was odd to think Tony actually knew Peggy. It was even stranger to think that Tony absolutely adored him, the older version of Tony didn't seem to care about Captain America.

"Make sure you keep an eye on them," Fury stated above Tony's rambling "don't let anyone find out about it,"

"What about Pepper?" Steve asked.

"She's possibly the only one that can control Tony," Natasha said after a moments thought.

"I'll make sure she's updated on the situation," Fury nodded "I'll leave you to it, try not to kill them, I don't want to deal with the paperwork,"

Fury and Clint left shortly after that. Steve looked at Tony who was prying apart pieces of the circuit board with his hands like it was nothing. It was a rather amusing sight, and he knew the older Tony would have thrown a fit if anyone did that to his remote.

"Where's Obbie?" Tony asked after a moments silence "he promised he'd get me pizza if I finished that circuit,"

Natasha and Steve locked confused gazes for a moment before it finally clicked with Natasha about who he was talking about "Mr Stane's with your father,"

Steve had never heard anything about a man named Obbie, but he figured it was a nickname of some sort.

"Can I still get pizza?" Tony reassembled the remote quickly and smoothly, then proceeded to turn on the TV.

"Bruce, do you like pizza?" Natasha tried to get the other boy to speak again, but instead got a little timid nod in return "Jarvis, the usuals please,"

"Right away Agent Romanoff," Jarvis responded.

Surprisingly, Tony didn't jump at the sound of the Ai, but instead his eyes seemed to light up with child like interest. "did my dad program you?"

Steve hoped Jarvis was smart enough to catch onto the situation, but he was after all an amazingly smart AI system "Yes, Mr Stark,"

"What's your name?" Tony gazed up at the ceiling.

"Jarvis," came the reply.

"What does that stand for?"

"Just a rather very intelligent system," Jarvis replied smoothly.

Tony seemed satisfied with the answer because he settled down onto the couch and looked at the TV screen that seemed to be showing some races. The miniature billionaire quieted down for all of five minutes, before the elevator dinged again. Pepper came out of the elevator looking extremely flustered and frustrated.

"Where is he?" She questioned, setting her handbag and phone down onto the table by the entrance.

"Who are you?" Tony questioned before either of the adults could answer.

Pepper seemed to take a step back in surprise but then composed herself the best she could "your fathers secretary,"

"If you all work for my father, why aren't you with him?" Tony asked, a frown forming on his slightly chubby face.

"We have things to take care of here," Pepper responded looking her boyfriends little form up and down "how old are you?"

"Four and a quarter," Tony beamed widely.

"How about you Bruce?" Pepper asked the other little boy.

"Four," Bruce mumbled "Where's my mum?"

"She's visiting your aunt," Natasha replied quickly before others could.

"Hey Captain, want to see the circuit I built? It was all over the newspapers, but you wouldn't have seen it. It's at my house though, can you call the driver-"

Pepper didn't seem at all shocked by Tony's Captain obsession, but instead smiled softly. Pizza came ten minutes later, and while Tony ate with the appetite of a grown man, Bruce at slowly and carefully. While the pair ate and watched SpongeBob Natasha and Pepper shared their knowledge at the back of the room.

"Tony doesn't dislike his dad yet," Pepper said in a soft voice to Steve and Natasha "and he absolutely adores you Steve,"

"I thought he hated me?" Steve asked as he watched Tony eat his third slice of pizza.

It seemed Tony could work magic, because Bruce had actually started answering his non-stop continuous stream of questions.

"It's impossible to make a fire underwater," Tony was saying.

"I know," Bruce said in reply "but it is just a show…"

Natasha turned back to the group "Bruce's father was abusive,"

"What?" The pair said in unison.

"He was a drunk, he beat Bruce and his mother. When Bruce was ten his father killed his mother," Natasha said in her usual blunt manner.

"I never knew," Pepper gazed sadly at the boy.

Steve nodded in agreement.

"Just be careful what you say near him," was all Natasha said before going back into the lounge room and picking up a slice of pizza for herself.

"I'm just going to pick up some things," Pepper grabbed her bag "Steve, I might need your help,"

"I can watch them," Natasha gazed at the pair.

With a shrug Steve followed Pepper down to the lobby and when the private car arrived, sat in the back with her. The ride was near silent, though Pepper did make friendly conversation while tapping away at her phone. The car stopped outside a large walled in building that a wrought iron gate out the front.

"What is this place?" Steve questioned as they drove through the gates.

"Stark Mansion," Pepper replied, stepping out of the car "Howard and Marias old house, Tony doesn't use it anymore,"

It was a large three story building surrounded by surprisingly well kept gardens. Pepper unlocked the door to reveal not a high tech entry way like in todays modern buildings, but rather a cosy entry lobby. The place was extremely large and Steve couldn't even imagine growing up in this place.

"What are we here for?" Steve asked as he followed Pepper up the regal old stairs.

"Tony told me he used to be the most annoying little kid, we'll need something to keep his occupied" Pepper smiled as she walked down a long hallway that had different photos lining the walls, including one of a four year old Tony posing with his father.

"Tony built his first circuit board when he was four," Pepper said when she noticed what photo he was looking at.

"So that's what he was rambling on about," Steve continued to follow Pepper down the hall.

She opened a door and Steve saw it lead into a rather large bedroom. The walls where a soft blue, and the floor was a honey hardwood. The bed was a large king size bed decorated with….Captain America bed sheets.

"I figure this is enough punishment for when he gets back to his normal size," Pepper gave him a beaming smile as she knelt down and opened a chest at the end of the bed.

Inside there seemed to be stacks of comics, trading cards, action figures and different shields. Steve blushed on behalf of Tony, knowing that the older man would hate him knowing about this.

"Howard always used to tell him stories about you," Pepper gazed into the box, thinking about what to bring.

"Why does he hate me then? If it's not to rude to ask, ma'am," Steve asked, always polite.

"He doesn't hate you," Pepper shut the box "can you help me with this?"

Steve picked up the small chest by himself and began following Pepper down the hall again, but she stopped at another bedroom. This one was even larger and was covered in dust. Pepper moved to the large walk in cupboard and pulled a box down from within it. Steve didn't question what was in it until they where in the car.

"It's Howards work on the super soldier serum. I came back not long ago to get the notes for Tony, I figure they'll want the rest of his working," Pepper replied.

The scene they where welcomed with when they returned to the tower was not what they expected. Tony was sitting on one of the cabinets, out of Natasha's reach. The super spies usually flawless red hair now had burnt ends that where still smoking. Bruce was stamping out a smoking patch on the carpet with his feet, looking extremely abashed.

"Anthony Edward Stark," Pepper set the box down and gazed up at Tony, while Steve smiled at the sound of Tony's full name "get down right now,"

"I don't have to listen to secretaries," Tony said.

"You have until the count of three," Pepper put her hands on her hips. "One…two…-"

While Tony was distracted looking at the assistant Natasha jumped up and grabbed Tony, landing nimbly on her feet. The four year old wiggled out of her grip and crossed his arms over his chest. Steve thought he'd never see the day that Tony Stark actually did a full on pout, but there it was.

"What did he do?" Steve asked, watching as Bruce sat down on the couch and kicked off his shoes.

"Tried to prove fire doesn't stand a chance against water," Natasha glared at Tony as she touched the burnt ends of her hair.

"Apologise to Agent Romanoff," Pepper said "or you don't get your surprise,"

Steve realised Pepper would be great with kids. Already she had adapted to the situation and took control of it.

"Sorry Agent Romanoff," Tony said through his pout "what's my surprise?"

Steve set the chest down and Tony's eyes widened happily. Rushing over to it he opened it with ease and began pulling out all the comics and toys. Bruce came over hesitantly and was instantly wrapped up in Tony's stream of Captain America talk.

"I have all the trading cards and the comics, do you read the comics Bruce?" Tony shoved one in Bruce's face and the boy shook his head "really? You should, they're great,"

Keeping the pair occupied became easier now. Tony began educating Bruce in the ways of Captain America, going through all of his action figures and comics, putting them in release order, then alphabetical order. Bruce seemed honestly interested in it, flicking through the comics with amazing speed.

"Miss Carter always knew you'd come back," Tony held up a Peggy Carter action figure and began making it shoot a Red Skull figurine "her and dad used to waste so much time looking for you,"

"You really did all these things?" Bruce asked Steve.

"Most of them," Steve said in return.

After a dinner of McDonalds (Pepper really thought they should get something healthy) the pair sat down to watch _Peter Pan_. It was one of the few movies Tony owned that weren't made after the nineties. With the pair tired they set them down in their usual rooms. Steve just hoped the younger Tony didn't have the older Tony's sleeping habits.

It seemed his luck ran dry as he heard someone move down the hall. Steve never had been a heavy sleeper, and the sound of someone entering the elevator after a short trip in the hall was enough to wake him up. Chucking on a singlet he exited his room and watched as the elevator showed someone was heading up to the lounge room.

When the elevator came back to his level Steve entered and went up to the lounge room. There he saw the soft blue glow of an arc reactor, giving a hint that it was Tony who was having a midnight walk around. Rubbing the last of sleep out of his eyes Steve stood in the dark, letting his sharp eyes pick out Tony's figure playing with something that glowed.

"What are you doing?" Steve asked finally, turning on the lights.

The four year old jumped and nearly dropped the phone that was in his hand. He had the common sense to look abashed as he gripped the phone.

"Calling my mum," Tony said. Steve had to admit he looked rather cute in his flannel pyjamas "she always calls when she goes away, but seeing as I'm not home I figure she doesn't have this number so I'd call her,"

The Captain felt a pang of sadness for the boy. He thought his parents where alive, and yet Steve knew they had died some years ago. Giving his best reassuring smile he said,

"She'll call tomorrow," he knew Romanoff was not going to like him promising something like this.

"You promise?" Tony asked, setting the phone down.

"I promise,"


	3. Chapter 3

Bruce didn't know what to make of his new baby sitters, in fact, he didn't really know what to make of the whole situation. Apparently, his father had left him in the care of the Starks while he was doing business with them. Bruce knew this would be his father's way of punishing him, taking him away from his mother. While the Starks only child, Tony, was completely at ease with the situation, Bruce didn't feel comfortable at all.

One of the women, Pepper, was trying to get him to eat some more, but Bruce had never really had a big appetite. Pepper was nice, a little strict with Tony, but she was nice. At least she didn't yell like his father did, or hit him. At the thought of what his father did to him he felt something change within him. It felt like someone else was in his head.

Bruce didn't like that.

"Come on Bruce, just one more mouthful," Pepper said gently.

The four year old gazed at the Cocopops for a moment before picking up the spoon and shovelling some into his mouth. Pepper said 'good job' before going to stop Tony from turning his spoon into a catapult. Bruce wondered how Tony could be so…..devilish. He set things on fire, never stopped talking, and always seemed to need attention. Bruce knew he was the complete opposite, his father would only hate him more if he acted that way.

He looked at the other two people who where taking care of him. Mr Starks bodyguard, a beautiful red headed women, and Captain America. Bruce liked the red headed women, Natasha, she was nice. He didn't like Captain America so much, but yet again Bruce didn't really like other men, especially the muscled ones.

The two adults seemed to be arguing. Unlike when his mother and father argued, it seemed it was the female that had the power. The tall and strong Captain America was looking very upset, while the red head was looking mad. He couldn't hear their conversation, but they kept on looking at Tony a lot.

"If you work for my dad, why haven't I seen you before?" Tony was asking Pepper.

Bruce had a habit of being able to tell when people where lying, and he knew Pepper was lying when she said;

"I work in the office," Pepper replied.

Bruce looked away from her again as Natasha entered the elevator. Steve came and sat down at the table, pouring himself a cup of coffee. The four year old watched the man warily. He looked annoyed, and annoyed men where never good. Looking down at the half empty bowl he gazed at the swirling chocolate mess.

"What do you two want to do today?" Steve asked the boys.

"Work on my engine," Tony said instantly "I've got to work on the fuel-"

"Why not do something you both can do?" Steve suggested.

"He can work on it with me!-"

"I don't mind," Bruce said softly.

"I'll have to work from scratch, but with Bruce I'll have it finished even faster," Tony was practiculary bouncing up and down in his chair.

The phone suddenly rang and Tony actually _fell _out of his chair in his rush to answer it. With skill he climbed onto the bench and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Tony asked "Obbie? Why isn't mum calling?"

Bruce got down from the table and picked up his bowl, heading into the kitchen. Placing his bowl in the sink he tried not to listen to Tony's conversation, but the disappointment in the boys voice was so loud Bruce couldn't help but listen.

"Why can't I speak to mum?" Tony asked.

Bruce wondered if Tony loved his mum as much as he loved his. From the sound of it he did. Bruce didn't know anything about the Starks, he didn't even know his father knew them.

"I want to speak to her!" Tony said angrily "why can't I speak to her?"

Bruce can't remember the last time he had raised his voice at someone. He had yelled at his father once, but never again. He didn't need to raise his voice, he didn't want to raise his voice. It was best just to hide in the background.

"Sorry Obbie," Tony muttered "just tell her I said hi?"

Not once had Tony asked for his father. Did Tony not like his father as well? Maybe the pair had more in common then he thought. Tony seemed smart, and Bruce knew he was smart. They both seemed to love their mothers. Bruce couldn't imagine a life without his mother.

"Okay, bye," Tony jumped off the bench and landed nimbly on his feet.

What Bruce noticed was different between them though was that Tony always seemed to get what he wanted. He knew the Starks had a lot of money; maybe it was just how rich children are raised.

Bruce had become good at reading people as well. Pepper looked sad, like how his mother looked whenever Bruce was hit. She looked like someone had hurt someone close to her. Bruce didn't like seeing others sad, everyone should be happy. If everyone was happy, life wouldn't be so hard.

Steve looked more guilty then sorry. He looked at Tony like he had just told him Santa wasn't real (Bruce of course knew he wasn't). It was odd to see a man look guilty, Bruce's father never looked guilty or sad, just always mad and annoyed.

They where going to head down to workshop area when Tony raced past Bruce so he could be the one to press the button on the elevator. Bruce had never been well balanced, and he stumbled, tripped over his own feet, and hit a cabnit. Something fell off it and shattered loudly.

Bruce felt the other person inside him shift eagerly. He looked at the broken vase in a panic and scurried away from Steve who was beginning to move towards him. His heartbeat rose as he scurried away from the large man, panic over taking his being. The other person inside of him leapt at the opportunity.

Then Bruce Banner knew only green.

**Short chapter and a cliffy, but come on, you all want to see Bruce mini-hulk it. The chapters short because the next chapter is going to be long. Did you like the Bruce's perspective? **


	4. Chapter 4

As it turned out little Hulk wasn't as little as Steve expected. He watched with familiarity as Bruce's soft skin suddenly began to bulge and change colour. His arms thickened and elongated, while his legs suddenly sprouted up and bulged out. All in all, the only way to describe it was as a Hulk that hadn't hit puberty. While the larger fully grown Hulk had a large thick jaw and brow, tiny (still five foot) Hulk had a softer face, but of course his appearance didn't make him any less dangerous.

"Pepper, get Tony out of here," Steve yelled at the shocked Pepper.

"That was amazing!" Tiny Tony exclaimed, but was quickly swept up against Pepper's chest as she hurried out of the area "I want to see this!"

Once Tony and Pepper had safely entered the newly arrived elevator Steve was instantly on high Hulk alert. The green monster picked up the nearest thing- a potted plant- and threw it at the window, making both shatter. Mini-Hulk though shared a trait with the larger Hulk, he liked to smash. With large green fists Hulk began smashing and throwing everything in sight, while Steve was forced to stop what he could falling through the already broken window.

The Captain knew he didn't stand a chance against any form of the Hulk, no matter how small he was. Usually it was only Tony who could even attempt to get through to large Hulk, but Steve wouldn't risk letting the four year old near him. Usually when Hulk decided to 'come out and play' they let him smash through what he wanted. It was a rare happening, in fact, Steve had only seen it happen once.

"Bruce," Steve dodged part of a chair "come on Bruce, none of us are mad at you,"

As expected that didn't work. Hulk let out a roar and nearly smashed right through to the next floor. If anything, yelling at him seemed to anger the Hulk even further. He smashed right through the wall, making plaster and brick shards fly throughout the room.

Steve realised shouting at a younger more rash Hulk probably wouldn't have helped. After all, it was the little boys fear of men and yelling that made him turn green in the first place. He tried a different method.

"Bruce," he spoke softly and clearly "I'm not going to hurt you…."

Hulk did seem to pause for a moment before cocking his head to the side as he smashed into another wall.

"I'm not going to hurt you…." Steve didn't know if Hulk could hear him over the smashing sounds "I promise,"

Never before had Bruce commented on anyone being able to get through the Hulk, but now it seemed for a time for firsts. Hulk stopped smashing in things and actually locked eyes with Steve, who decided to keep it up.

"I promise no one will hurt you, okay," Steve repeated.

The previously smashing Hulk miniaturised before his eyes. The skin returned to the pale cream, while the hair began softer and fuller. Soon he became so small all that remained was a little four year old boy that lay in a pile of rubble. Steve looked around the room and grabbed a shred of couch and placed it onto the four year olds form.

"I'm sorry," the boy said straight away as tears began to leak out the corners of his eyes "I'm sorry! Please! I didn't mean to!"

It was heart breaking. The four year old scrambled away, near sobbing. He kept on mumbling 'dad was right' as he went, while Steve advanced slowly.

"Bruce, it's okay," Steve used the kindest voice possible.

"I'm sorry!" The boy cried again.

"Steve, just stop,"

He turned to see Natasha swinging through the smashed window, a slip wire hanging down. She still looked cool and calm as she looked at all the mess and damage little Hulk had done. She walked past Steve and pushed him to the side before kneeling down a little away from Bruce.

"Bruce, it's okay," Her voice was surprisingly soft and her Russian accent was coming out thicker "no ones going to hurt you,"

"I didn't mean to," Bruce sobbed, rubbing the tears away "I'm sorry,"

"It's okay," Natasha repeated, reaching out a hand towards Bruce, who seemed to flinch slightly "I'm not going to hurt you,"

It took some time but Natasha finally managed to pick up Bruce. Sending Steve a 'you tell anyone of this you'll die,' look she headed out of the room, taking the service stairs, leaving Steve to deal with all of the SHIELD agents that where sure to drop in.

"Why don't you go and wash up," Natasha said as she opened the door to Bruce's room "I have to take care of some things, just stay here okay,"

Bruce did shower after she'd gone. He sat in the larger then normal shower and stared at his skin that was becoming tinted pink with the warm water. Was his father right? Had his work with radiation really affected him? His father would beat him half to death when he heard about this.

Eventually he turned off the water and changed into new clothes. What had happened? He remembered being scared of the Captain then…..nothing. He knew the mess was his fault though, he knew it had to do with the _other _thing inside of him. The other thing was quiet now, as if pleased with its work.

"That was awesome!" Bruce jumped at the sudden exclamation.

Turning he saw Tony had walked into the room, seemingly perfectly at home. He gazed around it as if tyring to figure out if it was better then his own.

"Pardon?" Bruce asked as he rubbed his eyes "what are you doing in here?"

"Pepper sent me in here," he jumped up on the bed as if it was his own "does that happen often? Turning green isn't a normal thing to do-"

Bruce broke his former usual silence to respond "I was green?"

"Yeah, and really big," Tony ran a hand through his hair "what was all that about? The Captain wouldn't hurt you. He wouldn't hurt anyone, because he's Captain America-"

"My dad doesn't like it when I break things," Bruce mumbled.

"Really? Mine doesn't either. I once broke this ugly vase and got grounded-"

Why did he talk so much? It wasn't like people cared about the time he broke a vase, but to him it seemed extremely important. Bruce was more worried about what punishment he would get. At least his mother was safe, that's what he really cared about.

"-but then I got ice-cream so it was all good," Tony finished whatever the story was about "you're really quiet, no one I know is quiet, well, except-"

And then came another tale about something Bruce didn't care for. While Tony rambled on about whatever it was, Bruce began trying to figure out what actually happened upstairs. Why couldn't he remember anything? Why did Tony say he was green? How could he cause so much damage? Was his father right? Is there something wrong with him?

Part of Bruce didn't want to know.

**Short again….but I have a football match to get to! IMPORTANT, do you want Bruce and Tony to be four years old throughout the whole story, or do you want me to progressively age them up?**


	5. Chapter 5

**I _think _ I might age them throughout the story, 8, 12, 16…that kind of thing. **

Bruce had decided to stay in his room. He could tell it used to belong to somebody else because the clothes in the cupboard were large and for a male. Books lined the shelves, and after some climbing, he managed to get some of them down and he found great interest in them. He was half way through one called _The Universe in Gamma Radiation_. Despite what his father said Bruce liked to study radiation, he didn't see why they should fear it.

Unfortunately, the elder adults had felt the need to house Tony up with him in the morning while they handled some of their things. After yesterdays strange happenings (Bruce still couldn't get over the fact he had done that much damage) the three people in charge of taking care of them had become extremely busy. At least they had brought something to keep Tony busy. Piles of Captain America comics surrounded him, along with numerous books on weapons, war history, and various mechanic pieces that Tony had yet to touch.

Surprisingly the four-year-old boy was quiet as he flicked through _Weapon: A Visual History of Arms and Armour. _Bruce was just as happy to keep the silence. Flicking the page he continued to read, taking in the information like a sponge. Maybe the more he knew about radiation the less his father would fear it. Bruce was just silently hoping what happened yesterday wasn't because of radiation.

Tony though wasn't worrying about that. He snapped his book closed and looked at what else had been left for him. Gazing at them for a moment he smiled before heading over to the TV, screw driver in hand.

"What are you doing?" Bruce questioned.

"Getting more parts," Tony replied, unplugging the TV then promptly using a vase to smash in the screen.

"That's expensive!" Bruce argued, scrambling off the bed "we'll get in trouble,"

"My dad payed for it," Tony pulled a pair of pliers from his pocket "besides, I'll take the blame,"

"That's not the point," Bruce argued, watching Tony clip out various pieces he needed "what do you want to make anyway?"

Tony gathered up everything in his shirt and plopped down next to his book, pointing with a free hand at the catapult.

"Want to help?" Tony asked as he looked at the pieces.

"I don't know…" Bruce frowned, gazing at the TV, wondering how much trouble they would get into.

"Come on, it'll be fun!" Tony had already begun setting out the pieces.

Bruce couldn't help but cave in. He helped Tony fish out everything he needed from the room including dental floss, elastic bands, conditioner, and even mouthwash. The four year olds found each other working together smoothly, they planned it out on paper and had it up to a small (but dangerous) catapult in a half an hour.

"Now for the ammo," Tony smiled as he picked up the mouth wash and looked at it "flammable enough,"

"I don't want to set anything on fire," Bruce put down the piece of motherboard.

"We haven't come this far just to give up!" Tony tore of a piece of his shirt and scrunched it into a ball.

"Tony, no, it's dangerous-"

"There has been a breach of security on level 15, automatic defence system activated," Jarvis suddenly cut in, and Bruce and Tony locked suddenly fearful eyes. Turning, they heard the bedroom door click as it locked, while the blinds on the windows where suddenly drawn down.

The two four year olds stared at each other, past quarrels gone. Bruce, the most sensible of the pair, went to the phone and jabbed in _911_.

"They're not answering," Bruce placed the phone back down, feeling the Other Guy stir within him.

"Warning-" Jarvis suddenly trailed off like a turned off TV, while all the lights within the room instantly died.

Bruce's heart rate was now exceptionally fast. He gripped the bed and tried to keep breathing evenly, tyring to scour the surprisingly thick darkness for Tony.

"Tony?" He asked silently.

There was a ripping sound, and instantly there was a soft blue glow coming from the left of the room. It was strong enough to cut through the darkness for about a meter, but just the sight of it made Bruce calm down. At least they weren't in the dark.

"Who knew?" Tony questioned, tapping on the glass. He then proceeded to vault onto the bed with Bruce "Calm down Brucie, I know how to handle this,"

Bruce didn't know if he was more surprised by the fact he was being called _Brucie _or the fact that he actually trusted Tony.

"How?" Bruce asked, trying not to be rude by staring at the thing in Tony's chest.

"Son of a billionaire…." Tony trailed off, realising Bruce didn't get it "you coconut head, my father's security told me what to do in situation likes these!"

"What do we do then?" Bruce asked, finally getting the point.

"Well, never hide in a closest, cupboard or under the bed….we need to be-" the billionaire was cut off by a loud pounding at the door, followed by muffled voices "forget that! Go and get me some deodorant!"

"What!" Bruce yelled back.

"Deodorant, now!" Tony had a surprisingly loud voice for a four year old.

While Bruce was making a lot of loud noise in the bathroom (he didn't have a light after all) Tony had already located the matches he had noticed earlier near some incense candles. Grabbing the mouthwash he ripped up his shirt some more, soaked them in the flammable substance, then proceeded to make them ready for loading.

"Here," Bruce breathed heavily, holding out the can of deodorant.

Tony looked at the warning sticker and smiled. That smile faltered though as with one final _bang _the door caved inwards. With trembling fingers Tony stroked up a match and set it to the makeshift bombs, using the catapult he'd just made to make it land on the persons foot.

The large man of Asian decent didn't seem to care though, in fact he and his cronies laughed at them. Bruce was shaking up on the bed, trying to keep calm, but was failing miserably. Of course Tony wasn't out of tricks just yet, grabbing the deodorant he struck up another match and put it under the nozzle, before pressing the figure, making an orange stream of fire appear.

It was five against one though, and while Tony managed to burn the thigh of one of the cronies, the four others advanced. After a quick backhand to the head, Tony was forced to drop the can of deodorant, creating a nasty burn on his hand in the process. While one of the men picked Tony up around the waist and slung him over his shoulder, another tried to go for Bruce.

With a heart beat elevated by fear, the Hulk didn't even have to pause to come in. This time it wasn't pointless smashing though. He slapped one man through a wall, sending him down onto the streets below, with two others, he smashed their heads together, then with another he merely swung him around like a rag doll.

Hulk realised there was someone missing. The little one that Bruce liked. The little one must be important, and if he was important, he couldn't loose him. Rushing out into the hall, he saw that down the hall the little one was putting up a fight, biting and scratching the man viciously.

At the sight of the Hulk though the man seemed to figure out what was more important. He cast Tony aside where he landed with a cry and pulled out a gun, wasting all his bullets in an attempt to stop Hulk. Of course Hulk grew angrier at that and swatted away his gun. Roaring into the mans face he collapsed in fear.

Hulk then turned to the little one, Tony, who was crying on the floor, cradling leg against his chest. When he noticed Hulk though he gazed up at him with large, tear filled brown eyes not afraid or angry…..but friendly? This confused Hulk, he didn't have any friends, the boy liked Bruce, not him.

"That was amazing," the boy said in between tears "thank you for helping me,"

Hulk couldn't remember ever getting a thank you. Looking down on the boy he couldn't help but feel…..less angry. He sat down in front of him and moved his face only inches away from his, then roared in his face. The boy closed his eyes and bent away.

"Have you ever heard of tooth paste?" The boy asked afterwards.

He didn't run, he didn't scream, he didn't even flinch. Hulk sat across from him, at a loss for what to do. He noticed that the boy was injured; he cradled his leg against his chest while his hand rested next to him, smelling burnt.

"I'm Tony Stark," the boy sniffled and held out an unburnt hand "and if I stop talking I'm going to vomit,"

Hulk paused for a moment before grasping the small hand in his large one; "Hulk," he introduced himself.

There was a moments silence, but true to his word Tony did vomit. He turned sideways and vomited up his lunch and breakfast from the pain that shot through his leg and hand. He then sunk down onto the cool tiles of the corridor, wiping away his vomit with the back of his hand.

That's how the SHIELD agents found them. Tony was sleeping (or unconscious) on the floor, and Hulk sat next to him like a guard dog. Steve couldn't help but smile, it seemed no matter what the age, Tony could always get through to people.


	6. Chapter 6

**This is a pre-warning, it is going to be a short chapter. Also, don't get me wrong with how old Tony and Bruce are actually. I'm placing Tony at 35 and Bruce about 30-32….maybe. And also with New York geography…I don't live in New York, never even been to America, so if its wrong….sorry!**

Bruce sat at the table, nibbling on some toast. The adults around him were all busy reading papers or reports. The four year old stared at the toast, not wanting to finish it. He never really had a big appetite, but Pepper has said if he didn't finish he wouldn't be able to see Tony. Bruce knew the other four year old would be bored stupid in the medical bay.

After yesterdays incident Tony had been kept for observation. For what reason, Bruce didn't know. It just seemed like a simple hairline fracture and second degree burns on his hands. But Bruce was just a four year old, what did he know about the human body?

Gazing up at Pepper who was reading the Newspaper he found his eyes travelling across the front page. It was something about the president. Squinting Bruce made out the caption below the picture. Who was president Obama? Bruce may not have payed attention to politics, but he knew America didn't have an African-American president. Frowning at the new puzzle Bruce squinted up at the date.

Wednesday the 11th of July. Nothing off about that. What came after though made Bruce do a double take. 2012. It wasn't 2012. Surely they weren't in the two-thousands. It was still the seventies, right? It had to be. Having a small silent panic attack Bruce tried to remain calm. His hand shook and the toast rattled against the plate. Turning his gaze to the window he focused on something that had been plaguing him lately, the lack of the World Trade Centre towers.

Getting down from the table he gazed out across the sky, not finding even a hint of the Towers. What was going on?

"Bruce, come back and finish your breakfast," Pepper called from the table.

"Where are the towers?" Bruce asked the elder women "the World Trade Centre towers?"

The response was paused and hesitant. They said they had been destroyed little over a week ago, but that couldn't be right. It would still be in the newspaper, or at least mentioned on the front page. People wouldn't feel safe, the city wouldn't be this calm.

"You're lying," he said bravely "the dates wrong, the presidents wrong…the technology… everything's wrong,"

"What are you talking about-" Steve tried to play innocent.

"Tony will know," Bruce said to himself, feeling much braver after yesterdays incident. His confusion over took his panic and he raced to the elevator, ignoring the yells behind him. If that date was right, Bruce doubted his mother or fathers were even near the building.

He got to the medical bay level and dodged a SHIELD agent that tried to grab him up. Ignoring the panic swelling up in him at the thought of the punishment he would get, he raced into Tony's room, snatching up a stray newspaper on the way. Shutting the door behind him, he panted in front of the bewildered looking Tony.

"Jeez Bruce," Tony was finishing off his breakfast "what's got you so worked up?"

Reaching up he flicked the lock on the door, then moved towards Tony's bed, taking up a seat. Opening up the newspaper he laid it out on the bed.

"Look at the date," Bruce pointed at it "and the president,"

"That's not the president," Tony snorted "and that's obviously a mistake,"

"What about the World Trade Centre, its missing!" Bruce was sure in his point making.

"Maybe they knocked it down?" Tony shrugged, turning in alarm at the knocking at the door "what did you do this time?"

"The TV's where never this thin before," Bruce pointed at one "and did you see the phone? It was tiny,"

Tony thought for a moment "I'm going to trust you, only because I've never heard you speak so loudly,"

The son of a billionaire worked his way to the side of the bed, and grabbing the small crutches, limped over to the TV placed on some draws. Resting on one crutch he reached up behind the TV and easily yanked out the power plug. He gazed at the safety cord for a moment, eyes going wide.

"….time travels impossible," Tony stated finally.

"Is it some kind of trick?" Bruce asked, growing worried.

"Obbie wouldn't have been in on it," Tony argued "a dream?"

The door was suddenly kicked in, making wooden splinters shower into the room. Bruce yelped and flinched, moving behind Tony, who stood tall, despite his crutches. He glared at the Captain, Pepper and Natasha, who were looking deadly in their own right.

"What's going on?" Tony asked "I'm the son of Howard Stark and I demand to know!"

Steve seemed to raise an eyebrow at the last statement. With his arms folded over his broad chest he looked rather intimidating, but Tony refused to back down.

"Listen, Tony-" Steve seemed to pause "-you aren't four,"

"I can count," Tony complained "I'm four,"

"No, you're not. You're actually thirty-five," Pepper stepped in "it's 2012,"

"Are you one of those weed smoking people?" Tony asked sceptically "because you have to be lying. That would make Obbie like seventy nine, and he didn't sound seventy nine,"

"Obadiah's dead, Tony," Natasha said rather bluntly.

That made him shut up. His eyes grew wide as he stared at Natasha. "I talked to him, he can't be dead," he argued.

"That was one of SHIELDS trained personal," Natasha argued back in return.

Tony's lower lip began to tremble "b-b-b-but what about my parents?"

"Died when you were seventeen," Natasha said in return.

"You're a liar! You're all liars!" Tony shouted at them, tears pooling in his eyes.

"My mum?" Bruce dared to ask.

"Dead-"

"Natasha, I think that's enough," Pepper cut her off.

"They'll find out soon enough-"

"Dead?" Bruce whispered to himself, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes.

"Don't listen to them Bruce, they're lying," Tony comforted his new friend. "They're all liars,"

Pepper pushed past Natasha and entered the room, trying to get close enough to Tony to explain it in civil terms, but the four year old wouldn't hear any of it. He shouted repeatedly at her she was lying while tears slid down his small face. How was it possible? Someone couldn't become four years old, even Tony knew that. It wasn't 2012, it just had to be one big, well fabricated lie.

"Just let them be for a while," Steve said finally "let them calm down,"

After they left Tony sat down on the floor, ignoring the pain from his leg. Bruce was already sitting on the floor, rubbing tears from his eyes. Tony refused to believe his parents were dead, they just couldn't be.

"They're lying Bruce," Tony said to his friend.

"I don't think they are," Bruce sniffled "why would they lie?"

"To hurt us," Tony rubbed his own tears away.

"What can we do?" Bruce asked "it's not like we can just leave, we don't have anywhere to go,"

Tony got a sudden idea "I can settle this once and for all. We'll go to my house,"

"How will we get there?" Bruce asked with a sniffle.

"We'll find a way,"

**I hope it wasn't to OOC, but to me Natasha is rather blunt….sorry again for the short chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Why did you tell him that Natasha?" Pepper said obviously flustered and annoyed "the Director ordered us to keep them as in the dark as possible,"

Natasha folded her arms over her chest and locked eyes with Pepper; "they already figured it out. The missions failed, we can't have them thinking their parents are still alive. I've learnt it's easier just to be told up front,"

"They're four," Pepper sat down and rubbed her face "Tony took the depth of his mother hard enough as an adult,"

There it was again, Steve noticed. It was always about Tony's mother, not Howard. It was the same with adult Tony. What on earth had Howard done to make every single one of Tony's friends hate him so much? Was his friend really that bad of a father?

"Maybe treating them as adults will help them at least have their adult memories back," Steve offered up "if anyone can give them back their adults body its them,"

"You didn't need to be so blunt," Pepper still pointed out to Natasha.

"Pepper, when haven't I been blunt?" Natasha asked with a raised eyebrow "as long as they don't do anything stupid, I think they can survive until we figure out how to reverse it,"

"Miss Potts I feel I should alert you to the fact that Mr Stark is now attempting to call a limousine company," Jarvis chimed into the conversation.

"Cut the service, please Jarvis," Pepper sighed as she picked up her own phone "do you know where they are trying to get to?"

"I believe they are attempting to find transportation to Stark Manor," Jarvis answered.

"Should've known he'd want to go there," Pepper sighed as she stood "Jarvis, move all newspaper reports containing information on the deaths of Howard and Maria onto my tablet, please,"

"What are you doing?" Steve asked Pepper.

"He'll climb through the air vents if it means getting to that manor," Pepper sighed as she picked up her tablet "he's obviously trying to prove us wrong,"

"What about Bruce?" Steve asked as he followed Pepper towards the elevator.

"I don't know," Pepper sighed as she entered the elevator "are you coming Natasha?"

The red headed agent shook her head "I'm going to see how the reversals going,"

It was a silent elevator ride down before the pair entered the hall where one SHIELD agent was keeping watch. Nodding towards him Pepper entered the room. Tony and Bruce were sitting up on the bed across from one another, talking in low voices. When Pepper and Steve came into the room though they instantly quieted.

"Here," Pepper handed over the tablet "here's all the newspaper reports. I couldn't find anything on your parents, I'm sorry Bruce,"

"My mother isn't dead," Bruce argued in a whisper "all of this is just some big trick,"

"Died in a car crash…." Tony trailed off as he looked at all the news paper clippings Jarvis had downloaded "and Obadiah died in another accident?"

"Yes, Tony," Pepper knelt down next to the bed, wanting badly to wipe away the tears that were pooling out of the miny Tony's eyes "I'm so sorry,"

"This isn't possible," Bruce began to argue "time travel and body changing like this _shouldn't_ be possible,"

"You were experimenting with the Super Soldier Serum," Steve put in "but it got to warm and exploded,"

"So they're gone?" Tony whispered, gazing at the news paper photo "really?"

"I want to visit her grave," Bruce looked as crestfallen as a child could ever be "I need to know,"

Pepper and Steve looked at each other.

"You can't, I'm sorry-" Pepper began to say.

"Please?" Tony and Bruce said at the same time "it'll mean a lot to me,"

Slightly freaked out by how in sync they where, Pepper sighed and stood. Glancing at Steve she gave a small nod. The boys went upstairs to get changed, looking very solemn in the process though.

"I'll take Bruce," Pepper said to the soldier "you might freak him out,"

"What if he Hulks it?" Steve questioned in a low voice "Fury said he doesn't want to media to know,"

"I'll be careful," Pepper left the room "I doubt the Director has ever even worked with children. It's like as a child when someone died you still wanted to go to the funeral, didn't you? Just to make sure they really are gone. Bruce and Tony need to do the same,"

The cars came in under ten minutes of being called. Tony and Steve headed towards a cemetery in Manhattan. It was a silent ride, Tony actually didn't attempt to make conversation for the first time. The car stopped a block from the cemetery as not to draw attention. The streets surrounding it were silent and basically empty apart from the few passing car.

In the cemetery they walked around for a while before coming to the headstones. Three, in fact. Maria Stark, Howard Stark and Obadiah Stane. It didn't take long for Tony to read them through, read the death dates and the memoirs written below.

"No," Tony shook his head as tears began leaking out of his wide eyes "this can't be true,"

Steve hesitantly put a hand on the four years old shoulder.

"I j-j-j-just spoke to them the other day," Tony whispered to himself "d-d-dad was going to show me how to program a robot, Obbie was going to t-t-t-take me out-"

It obviously became to much for Tony. The four year old sunk to his knees and stared at the graves, all the while muttering about how it couldn't be true. Steve knelt down on the grass next to him and awkwardly rubbed soothing circles on his back.

"Is this how you feel?" Tony sniffled.

"Pardon?" Steve asked, surprised that the boy had spoken.

"If they're dead that means the others are," Tony rubbed the tears from his face "all the people you used to know are gone, and yet you're so happy…."

Steve had a sudden realisation. Tony was the first one in the Avengers to actually recognise how out of his time he really was. No one had ever mentioned it around him apart from passing jokes, no one had even thought for a fleeting second that Steve had lost everyone he used to know was gone. And why should they? He was Captain America, he was supposed to be the fearless leader of the Avengers, not some homesick boy who wanted nothing more then to say goodbyes to those who meant something to him.

Tony shifted in and leant against Steve. The super soldier put his arm around Tony's shoulder and stared at the graves.

"I'm not happy," Steve whispered to himself, letting the words be carried away in the wind.

"What?" Tony asked, gazing up at Steve.

"I said; they'd want you to be happy," Steve lied through his teeth.

**-this is a line break-**

It was much the same with Pepper and Bruce, except Bruce was quieter. He didn't go to Pepper for comfort or even let one sound escape his lips as he cried. He just stared at the grave with a sad expression as the tears leaked out of his eyes. That just broke Pepper's heart even more.

"Did he kill her?" Bruce asked after the silence.

Pepper pursed her lips as she answered; "yes,"

Bruce just seemed to nod his understanding, as if it all made sense. To him it did. His father had beaten his mother badly and horrifically, the stress showed. The crinkles in her brow, the greying of her hair, the way she sighed to her self when she thought no one else was paying attention. Bruce was always paying attention, he always payed attention to her.

"At least she can't be hurt now," Bruce whispered sadly.

"No one will hurt you anymore, Bruce," Pepper promised as she knelt down his height "you, Steve , Tony, Clint and Natasha are family now, and family looks out for each other,"

"I suppose so…" Bruce trailed off as he rubbed the salty remains of tears from his face.

"No, Bruce, you have to know that we'll always be there for you," Pepper looked him straight in the eye, "I promise,"

**Another short chapter, I was actually planning for it to be really long, but then something popped up, and it's either you wait a week to get an update, or you get this one.**


	8. Chapter 8

Bruce and Tony were silent as they watched _SpongeBob_. Well, at least pretended to watch. In reality Tony was staring a newspaper clipping that was hidden in his hands and Bruce was rubbing circles on his hand with his thumb. It had only been an hour since returning from the graveyards and the two adults had already shared what the two children had done.

Bruce was rather calm about the whole thing. He left without question leaving only dented grass behind. For someone so young he understood the concept of death easily. Pepper almost cried when she heard Bruce whisper a fleeting goodbye to his mother. Older Bruce while witty and friendly could become closed off at times. Not much was known about his past- well not much _used _to be known. Things would be different once he was his old self again.

Steve had told Pepper that Tony had started to refuse to leave. He had been going on about how his mothers grave needed flowers- not just any flowers, Cherry Blossoms. Apparently they were her favourites. Tony had dug his heals into the ground just at the thought of leaving. It was as if the four year old thought if he left, all memories of his parents would be gone.

"I think I preferred it when Tony was setting things on fire," Pepper mumbled over a mug of black coffee "this is just depressing."

"This is just what they need to go through," Steve let his gaze flicker to them "no matter how depressing it is."

Tony looked at the photo in his hands- ignoring the adults conversations. Bruce was likewise ignoring them. The two four year olds didn't pay each other any head. They were in they're own little worlds caring for they're own troubles.

Tony remembered the last family dinner they had together. By his memory it was two months ago. It was a dinner of fancy entrees and a rich main, followed by a sickly sweet dessert. Tony remembered it for numerous reasons. They weren't out at a restaurant with the paparazzi banging on the door, nor was his father wolfing down his meal to get to the lab. It was a nice family meal between the three of them. Stark family dinners had never been easy though. His father had brought up that he would be leaving for England for two months next week. Maria had grown mad. Shouting had ensued and Tony had slipped from the room and hid up in his room.

It wasn't a cheery memory, but at least it was something. He wanted to remember his parents for who they were not who the media portrayed them as. Maria Stark to the media was a charitable woman who enjoyed higher classes parties and fashion. The Maria Stark Tony knew preferred to garden and read. Howard Stark to the media was a high class business man who everyone should aspire to be- though the word Womaniser and drunk had flown around (Tony didn't know what a womaniser was). Howard Stark to him was a busy man who sometimes didn't try his hardest to spend time with his family.

Then there was Obadiah, his fathers business partner. Obbie. Tony missed him nearly as much as his parents. The way he would sneak in Chicago pizza for him and teach him what he needed to know about robotics. Obbie was like a caring Uncle who never seemed to tire of helping Tony.

Bruce on the other hand was thinking about the time his mother had cradled him against her chest while his father drank himself into a stupor. She had whispered a lullaby in his ear and told him it would be okay. On the other side of the door his father was smashing and swearing. His mother whispered a lullaby in his ear. It soothed him and made his eyes heavy despite the storm raging behind closed doors.

"Are you two hungry?" Pepper tested the waters with the pair.

"No," Tony mumbled.

"No, thank you," Bruce muttered.

Tony gazed down at the cast on his leg, scratching it idly. The photo had fluttered from his hands and fallen on the ground forgotten momentarily.

"Good news," the headed Agent of SHIELD strutted into the room "we'll have a cure in two days at most."

"That's good." Pepper finished her coffee and stood up "want coffee?"

"I'll have some," Clint strided into the room rolling a crink out of his neck "SHIELD labs always have such bad vantage points."

"You could just stay down on the ground like a normal person," Natasha commented as she looked at Tony and Bruce "this is first time I haven't heard Tony talking at a million miles an hour."

"Or destroying something," Clint added "Nice, _SpongeBob_"

Jumping over the back of the couch the super spy sat to watch _SpongeBob_. Pepper poured the cups of coffee and handed them around to the adults before taking up her prior seat at the back of the room next to Steve. Pepper explained what happened and Natasha got a look of understanding in her eyes.

"I ordered them _Lego_," Clint commented from the couch, obviously not paying attention to the other adults conversation "figured they'd need to be entertained."

As if on cue the elevator dinged open and a SHIELD agent came out. Pepper wondered how he could keep a straight face as he wheeled in a trolley full of Lego. Clint jumped up- nearly spilling coffee in the progress- and began looking through the Lego.

"You guys play with Lego?" Clint questioned the rather depressed four year olds.

"Sometimes," Tony mumbled.

"No," Bruce replied.

"Today's your lucky day," Clint swiped all the boxes off the trolley "you can't have the Batman though, that's mine."

Steve sent a concerned glance towards Natasha who seemed rather calm. "He loves Lego. Apparently it keeps him occupied."

"He's certainly more exited then Bruce and Tony," Pepper added as she watched Tony hesitantly take a box of Lego Police sets of Clint. "At least it'll distract them."

Distract them they did. By sundown they had finished all the boxes of Lego. Tony had actually smiled and begun talking at a million miles an hour. Bruce on the other hand would offer his sheepish grins occasionally and even put his input into the conversation.

"You suck at Lego," Tony commented "you have to organise everything into pieces order first then start putting it together otherwise you loose pieces."

"I can disassemble and reassemble a bow in under a minute, don't tell me how to build Lego." Clint glared at Tony.

"I just did," Tony said proudly as he grabbed his crutches and stood. Limping towards the corridor he disappeared down the hall for what people guessed towards the bathroom.

"You just got owned by a four year old," Natasha commented.

"I can't exactly tell him to F-off can I?" Clint asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I think you're good at Lego," Bruce said in his customary soft voice "you're just disorganised."

The Lego was soon packed away and after a dinner of pizza everyone split up. Tony couldn't sleep though. He lay in his bed trying to ignore the itching of his leg, burning of his hand and the aching of his heart. Outside the city thrived and he wanted nothing more then to tell it to shut up. Shifting off the bed he grabbed his crutch and limped out of the room. He entered the room across the hall quietly and swiftly.

"Bruce," Tony whispered through the darkness.

"Can't sleep?" Bruce asked, eyes bright in the darkness.

"Is it okay if I stay in here for a while?" Tony asked.

"I don't mind," Bruce said as the TV suddenly sprung to life "I saw an ad for a movie called Aladdin. Want to watch?"

"I'd love to,"

**Jesus I just can't get long chapters out. I am so sorry. It took me ages just to get this one like this.**


	9. Chapter 9

Tony limped further into the room and hefted himself onto the bed. True to his word the TV was on and the beginning of a movie was just starting. '_Ahh! Salam and good evening to you worthy friend. Please, please come closer….'_ The man on the TV was saying. Tony for once in his life couldn't help but feel awkward.

"I haven't seen this one before," Tony said as he played with the bed sheet.

"Me either," Bruce nodded in agreement "I think it came out later. The animation looks good."

"Yeah," Tony pulled his leg up onto the bed "why can't you sleep?"

Bruce's face was covered in the light from the TV. A frown was etched onto his face as he looked down at the bed sheets with a blush in his cheeks.

"It's stupid…." Bruce mumbled "you'll laugh."

"I promise I won't," Tony offered up his pinky, which Bruce intertwined with his.

"My mom always used to come in and tuck me in. You probably have a nanny do it or something….." Bruce trailed off.

"My parents don't- I mean didn't- notice when I went to bed. When they did it was only because I was getting in their way," Tony gazed down at his hands "they were really busy."

"Really?" Bruce gazed at Tony "I though because you were rich you had a perfect life. That's what my dad would tell me."

Tony frowned slightly and shook his head- brown hair falling into his eyes; "My dad's always working…..and my mum….she tried to make time for me but it was hard for her. My dad hardly pays attention to me. I still love him though. He just doesn't have time for me."

"I'm sorry," Bruce said apologetically.

"Its okay," Tony gave a small smile "not as bad as your life. My dad only yells at me when I mess with his inventions. Your dad hit you for no reason."

Bruce glanced at the TV "my dad says I'm a freak."

"So? I think you're awesome," Tony smiled at him "you're really smart."

"Really?" Bruce looked at him with shining eyes.

"Yeah. You're smart enough to be a Stark," Tony smiled brightly "my dad always said that knowledge is power. You could be the most powerful person in the world if you have the brains."

"I don't want power," Bruce looked at the TV again "my dad says power drives you insane."

"I want to help people," Tony picked at his cast "I want to build weapons so that I can help in the wars like Captain America."

"You really like Captain America, don't you?" Bruce asked.

"He's awesome! He's strong and handsome. Whenever Ms Carter would come over she'd tell me stories about him. My dad always told me about how no man could measure up to him and that he's the most selfless person he's ever met." Tony rambled "if I was like Captain America my dad would build me a shield and everything!"

"Your dad sounds nice," Bruce said in an almost whimsical matter "my dad just got drunk all the time."

"My dad gets drunk sometimes," Tony frowned "then he fights with mum and she ends up crying. She used to call him a 'sleazy womaniser who wouldn't think twice about having sex with the next hot girl who walked through the door,' whatever that means. Then he'd tell her she was a 'good for nothing women who didn't know her place in society,'. That hurt a lot. I don't know what that means either, but she'd get really upset…."

Tony stared down at the bed sheet as memories of all the times he had heard his parents fighting came into his mind. They fought a lot and it always ended the same way- with his mother crying.

"Alberta- that's the head maid- would always try to keep me occupied," Tony added "she told me they were just angry and they'd get over it."

"Did they?" Bruce asked, listening keenly.

"Yeah, they loved each other," Tony brushed his hair out of his face.

"My cousin said the same things about my parents," Bruce commented "but they didn't. I've never even see them hug…"

Tony moved even further into the bed and leant against the pillows.

"What do you think we're like in the future?" Tony changed the subject.

"I don't know," Bruce leant back on the pillows as well "do you think Jarvis can tell us?"

"Jarvis," Tony called up to the roof.

"Yes, Mr Stark?" Jarvis responded instantly.

"What do we look like as adults?" Tony asked.

"Here are your most recent pictures," Jarvis responded as a holographic screen popped up. One showed a portrait of a man of about forty-four with light brown hair that was slightly curly. He was smiling at something and wearing a purple button up shirt. A few grey hairs popped through the brown and a couple of wrinkles rested on his brow. Next was a man of about 40, with brown/black hair that was ruffled slightly. He had an odd beard/moustache/goatee combination and a smirk on his face.

"Located to the left is Dr Banner, and to the right is Mr Stark," Jarvis chimed in.

"What's with my beard?" Tony asked "its strange."

"I believe you stated 'a little oddness is sexy' at the time of the creation of the beard," Jarvis added with slight amusement.

"What do I do?" Tony suddenly seemed excited "do I help in a war? Do I build big weapons?"

"You are currently the forefront of clean energy and engineering. You stopped creating weapons in 2008 and went on to create the first ever Iron Man suit that has now evolved many times over." Jarvis recited.

"Iron Man suit?" Tony asked.

A new hologram popped up beside the bed. It seemed to scale. It looked like some sort of intricate armour. Tony gazed at in wonder.

"What can it do?" Tony breathed in excitement.

"Your latest suit the Mark VII is assembled onto your body via Colantote wristbands that emit a signal to summon the armour, which is launched as a bulky capsule. It is able to withstand small arms fire, an explosion from a tank shell. It has flight capabilities and protects you from g-forces as well as repulsors. Armed with anti-tank missiles on the wrists, anti-personnel guns on the shoulders that could pick out individual targets, and flare launchers on the hips it is classed as the most dangerous and efficient weapon in the world," Jarvis finished.

"I didn't understand half of that," Tony breathed "but I like the sound of it."

"What about me?" Bruce asked with excitement.

"You a gifted scientist, one of the greatest of your generation. No one that knows gamma radiation like you does and, according to Mr Stark, your work on anti-electron collisions is unparalleled." Jarvis chimed.

"Wow," Bruce breathed.

"We're awesome adults!" Tony laughed.

"Yeah," Bruce nodded as he watched Tony flop back onto the pillows.

They watched the movie for a bit. Tony felt a lot better then he did previously. He was awesome in the future. Bruce seemed pretty cool as well. Was he a super hero in the future? His dad always said there was one super hero- and that was Captain America- but maybe he proved him wrong. His mother would be proud. She always said he was destined for great things.

"Do you think our parents are watching us right now?" Tony asked as he gazed up at the roof.

"Maybe," Bruce replied "it's nice to think that they are."

"Yeah," Tony sighed as he kicked his crutches off the bed "I'm going to sleep. Night."

"Night," Bruce replied as he lifted the covers to his chin and turned off the TV.

The room was silent for a moment. Bruce lay awake in bed, sleep still avoiding him. Tony on the other hand seemed to fall to sleep easily. He knew he'd be an adult again soon- he'd heard the others talking. What would happen when he became an adult? Was he still nice as an adult? He really hoped so.

"Bruce?"

The person in question jumped slightly at Tony's whispered question.

"I thought you were asleep," Bruce whispered.

"Is the light annoying you?" Tony tapped against the reactor in his chest.

"It's fine," Bruce replied.

"Ok," Tony lay on his chest and closed his eyes again.

Truth be told Bruce found the light rather comforting. It made him feel safer for some reason. Pressing himself against the mattress he could hear a slight humming coming from the device. But even that was comforting. It made him feel safe.

Bruce fell asleep feeling safe for the first time in a long time.

**There won't be an update for about a week and a half because I'm going away on a school trip, so enjoy this one!**


	10. Chapter 10

In the morning Pepper walked down the halls in her high heels, making loud _clicking _noises as she went. On one hand she balanced a tray laden with stacks of pancakes and juice. In the other hand was a briefcase that contained her paper work for the day, and pressed between her shoulder and her ear was her Blackberry.

"Yes, James, I understand," she said as she walked, "I know Tony was supposed to go with you- but he caught the flu from one of the lab assistants. He's being immature and locking himself in his lab. I'll send Johnstone over instead. I have to go. I'll tell him you said hi."

Pepper set the briefcase down outside Bruce's door before hanging up her phone. Knocking thrice on the door she adjusted the tray in her hand.

"Bruce, are you decent?" She felt slightly stupid at asking a four year old that.

"Yes," Bruce spoke through the door.

Pepper opened the door before picking up her briefcase and entering. She was surprised to find Tony buried under the covers of Bruce's bed, while Bruce himself was staring at the morning news- not really seeing it. Setting her briefcase down yet again she stared at Tony's sleeping form for a minute before setting the tray down on the end of the bed.

"Thank you," Bruce said as he shifted a plate of pancakes off the tray.

"No problem," Pepper replied as she moved towards the head of the bed and gently shook Tony's shoulder. She took a moment to admire Tony's cuteness as he slept. He reminded her of a puppy. Well, if puppy's slept spread eagle on a bed.

A mess of mumbled and jumbled words slipped out of Tony's mouth and Pepper stifled a laugh as she shook his shoulder again.

"Come on Tony, breakfast," Pepper tried to cox him into consciousness.

"Mmm," the four year old stretched and groaned. His brown eyes flickered open and gazed up at for a moment before flickering towards the pancakes at the end of the bed. With the speed of an Olympic sprinter he was out of the blankets and perching over the food.

"Pancakes," he mumbled sleepily as he gazed at them.

"Enjoy," Pepper said as she slipped her phone into her pocket, "we need you to stay in the room for just a little while."

"Ok," Bruce mumbled as he speared one of his pancakes through with his fork.

"Ok," Tony echoed the statement.

Pepper gave a wane smile before exiting the room and closing the door softly behind her. Walking back into the elevator she pulled out her phone again and frowned at the emails and messages coming through. Work stopped for no man (or women) she supposed. She quickly replied to some emails before walking out into the main living room where the rest of the Avengers waited.

"Is it done?" Pepper asked as she set her briefcase down on the table.

"Yep," Clint held up a vial filled with cloudy liquid, "we'll give it to them after they've eaten."

"Will they remember what happened?" Pepper questioned.

"We don't know," Natasha replied as she sipped on her black coffee.

"I hope so," Steve mumbled over his own cup of coffee, "they won't believe us other wise."

"I suppose we'll just have to wait and see," Clint shrugged as he downed what seemed to be a protein shake.

Pepper breathed a sigh of relief before opening her briefcase and bringing out three piles of large contacts, propositions and building plans for the new Arc Reactor stations.

"I don't see why you're even starting on those," Clint muttered, staring at the papers in surprise, "they'll take you three hours at least."

Pepper chuckled lightly as she flicked through one of the contracts, "These are the small contracts," she smiled at Clint, "I'll have these done in a moment."

"You're insane," Clint mumbled.

"I prefer productive," Pepper smiled softly as she pulled out her Blackberry and began the Boss Level (no pun intended) of multitasking.

They waited half an hour before beginning down towards Bruce's room. Clint and Steve would take care of Tony while Natasha and Pepper would be there for Bruce. Knocking politely on the door once more Natasha moved into the room and gazed at the two kids.

"Time to grow up," she motioned towards Clint, "Tony, Clint and Steve will take care of you."

"I thought when you grew up you had to go through pubbety," Tony mumbled as he jumped off the bed.

"Go through what?" Clint asked with a crinkled brow.

"You know? Pubbety? When your voice cracks and your face starts to look like a pizza?" Tony said it like it was blaringly obvious.

"He means puberty," Pepper cracked a smile.

"See you later, Brucie," Tony offered a wave that would've been considered sarcastic if he was older.

"Brucie?" Steve asked in confusion as he turned out into the hall.

"That's my nickname for him," Tony explained as he opened the door to his room, "What do I do?"

"Sit up on the bed," Steve said as he pulled the vial out of the cloudy liquid, "and drink this. Simple as that."

"Ok…." Tony hesitantly took the vial and stared at it.

"What's wrong? Don't like taking medicine?" Clint asked jokingly as he leant on the door frame.

"No…" Tony trailed off, "I just like being a kid."

"Not this," Clint muttered to himself.

"You're supposed to be an adult," Steve said as he shot Clint a light glare, "we promise nothing will go wrong."

"Okay," Tony took a deep breath and took the lid off the vial, "one, two, three."

Tony swallowed it like it was a shot. He blinked a couple of times before coughing and dry wretching.

"It taste like glue," he said as he tried to keep it down.

"Don't vomit," Clint pressured "that cost thousands of dollars to engineer."

Tony blinked a couple of times like he was trying to clear his vision. Then in under one second flat he collapse against the bed, eyes flickering closed. Steve hid a smile as he took the vial out of his tiny hands and straightened the billionaire out on the bed. The pair silently walked out into the hall to where Natasha and Pepper already waited.

"Half an hour," Natasha said, "that's how long the scientists said it would take."

"I'll stay on watch," Steve said as he sat down on the floor.

"I will too," Pepper replied as she sat elegantly down on the floor and opened her briefcase, "I just have paper work to do today anyway."

"We'll be talking to Fury, then," Clint shrugged, "he wants to be updated."

Natasha rolled her eyes at the thought before walking away towards the elevator. Once the assassins were gone Pepper began doing some paper work again. Steve absently twiddled with his phone, all the while looking at Pepper out of the corner of his eye. It was odd to see a women in such a high position of power. Back in his day nothing like this would've happened.

Pepper seemed completely at ease though as she slid off her high-heels and jacket, leaving her in a white singlet and black pencil skirt. She gazed at Steve for a moment.

"You don't mind, do you?" She questioned as she gestured at herself.

"It's fine, ma'am- I mean, Pepper," Steve corrected himself.

Pepper gave him a smile before setting back down to her work. Steve went back to his phone and began looking at the daily mail. About twenty minutes later though Pepper got a phone call she seemingly couldn't ignore. Sending an apologetic look to Steve she mouthed _'sorry'_ before disappearing around the corner of the hall.

It was just after she left that Steve heard what seemed to be a rather loud and painful fall from the room behind him. Standing up he knocked hesitantly on the door. Receiving no reply he opened the door and prepared for the worst. What he didn't expect though was to see Tony stark naked on the floor where he had obviously fallen.

"Mary mother of Jesus," Steve said as he averted his gaze to anywhere but the naked billionaire.

"Jesus Christ!" Tony yelled as he pulled the sheet from the bed down across his naked body, "what are you doing in here? Why am I naked?"

"Can you, uh, put on some clothes?" Steve had been in the army, fought aliens from outer space, and seen a far share of naked men in his life (the barracks weren't exactly private), but seeing Tony naked was awkward to say the least.

"This isn't my room," Tony said in confusion, "how can I wear clothes if none are my size?"

"Just make sure you're covered, please," Steve mumbled as he gazed a the ceiling. He heard Tony stand up then shift back onto the bed.

"I'm decent," the billionaire said sarcastically. "I had the most confusing dream. I was a four year old again….but in the modern day…."

"That really happened," Steve gazed back at Tony and still couldn't help but let his eyes trail towards the glowing arc reactor. As if sensing the eyes Tony shifted his hand up to rest on it.

"I call bullshit," Tony said with his usual snark.

Steve sighed and said "Obbie ring a bell?"

Tony's eyes narrowed in suspicion; "how do you know about that name? Did you get into my file? …..No, that's not in my file, why would it be?"

"I think I preferred you as a four year old."


	11. Chapter 11

Bruce was used to waking up naked. He'd woken up naked in forests, abandoned buildings—Hell, he'd woken up in a trashed New York City on more then one occasion. Waking up on a large, comfortable bed was a nice break now that he thought about it. He gazed around his room for a moment, brow crinkling as he tried to remember what happened. There had been a lab explosion….they must've shifted him to his room ( he guessed he was naked because of a loss of control).

He shifted to the side of the bed and walked over to his cupboard. Opened it up he stared at the pile of neatly folded small clothes with a look of confusion. Was this some trick that Tony decided to pull? He shrugged away the confusion and grabbed some new clothes and slipped them of gratefully.

"Bruce?" he heard a knock at the door and turned, surprised to find Steve looking at him.

"Hi, Steve," Bruce commented as he slipped on a t-shirt.

"How are you-" Steve looked out into the hall suddenly and said rather abruptly, "Stark, a bed sheet it not proper clothing!"

"Says you!" Bruce heard Tony call back.

"Am I missing something?" Bruce questioned with a crinkled brow.

"What do you remember?" Steve questioned as he entered the room.

"The serum exploded on us," Bruce recalled, a frown forming on his face, "I didn't hurt anybody, did I?"

"No," Steve stuck his hands into his pockets, "see…the serum reversed the aging progress."

"Meaning?" Bruce arched an eyebrow.

"It turned you into a four year old," Steve said without second thought.

Bruce thought for a moment. The serum was supposed to limit aging….he supposed with the right mixture it could decrease the age of cells, turning them new, but turning him into a four year old? Not possible. But Bruce couldn't help a pang of fear ride through him. Steve wasn't the type to get caught up in practical jokes…..what if it had really happened? What if he really had been reversed back to his four year old self? He knew what he was like as a four year old; jittery, mother dependant and jumpy, just to name a few.

_Stick with the science, Banner_, he said to himself.

"That's not scientifically possible," Bruce reasoned.

"Says the man in the room with a formally asthmatic bag of bones, a man with a pure clean energy source in his chest, and someone who can turn into a giant green rage monster," Tony slid easily into the room, wearing jeans and a singlet, "security feeds don't lie."

Bruce took the tablet off Tony and looked at the security feed of two little boys playing with Lego. Bruce instantly recognised himself, and it didn't take long to realise the other four year old must be Tony.

"I thought the same as you," Tony took the tablet back off him, "but then Jarvis sent through this."

Bruce looked at the page long equation. It was plausible, everything was balanced and in the right place, but just the mere thought that he had been a four year old. He supposed that fighting a Norse god, turning into a green rage monsters and smashing an ancient alien race was out there with _being turned into a four year old_.

"So, uh, what did you learn?" Bruce fiddled with his newly recovered glasses nervously.

"Clint likes Lego," Tony jumped onto the bed and flickered through things at high speed on the screen in front of him, "and Natasha is surprisingly good with children."

Steve looked abashed as he said, "we know about your father," but seemingly in an attempt to make it less awkward he said to Tony, "and yours as well."

"What about him?" Tony gazed Steve, "and don't you dare say he was a good man."

"You used to….adore him," Steve shrugged awkwardly, "and Obadiah."

"Well they certainly returned the feelings, didn't they?" Tony said with his usual sarcastic snark, "hey Bruce, we add 'daddy issues' to the things that we have in common."

"Daddy issues?" Bruce raised an eyebrow, "understatement of the year."

"Oh, Tony," Pepper bustled into the room and wrapped her arms around her boyfriend, "its so good to see you….big again."

"Everything's back to full size," Tony said as he kissed her, "_everything_," he whispered in her ear, making her blush.

"Tony," Pepper pulled away and stared at her boyfriend.

The four of them headed up the main communal floor. Tony instantly went to the kitchen and filled his arms with food. Bruce plucked a box of Poptarts off the top of the pile and opened it greedily, feeling his stomach cry out at the thought of food. He munched down on it happily while Tony was scoffing down what seemed to be a bag of chips.

"Oh god, I've never been this hungry before," Tony moaned as he finished the bag in under a minute, "this needs scotch."

"No scotch," Natasha walked out of the elevator, "or anything alcoholic."

"Like to see you stop me," Tony walked calmly towards the bar, and Natasha raised a challenging eyebrow. She walked calmly over to the couch and picked up a box of animal crackers, then with supreme aim launched it at the geniuses privates.

"Oh Christ," Tony bent in on himself, "what happened to the caring Natasha!?"

"She left when you set my hair on fire," Natasha replied as she sat next to Bruce and plucked a Poptart from the box.

Tony limped back to the chairs and sat down. Pepper sat on the arm of the chair and rubbed soothing circles on his arm. There was an almost awkward silence around the room as they waited for something to fill it. Tony gazed around and looked at the scattered Captain America comics.

"What are they doing here?" He questioned in confusion.

"I brought them over from the manor for you," Pepper replied instantly.

"He went with you, didn't he?" Tony glared daggers at Steve who gave a small nervous smile.

"I couldn't carry all of it by myself," Pepper replied.

"Those were in my room…" Tony stared at Pepper, "you didn't."

"I did," Pepper replied.

"Evil women," Tony stated.

"I thought it was….cute…." Steve trailed off.

"Say that again and I will hit you," Tony replied.

Bruce on the other hand finished off his Poptart and stood up. Pepper sent him a questioning look that he returned with a trusting smile. He entered the elevator and pressed the button for the penthouse bar. Entering the empty room he walked out onto the balcony and sat down on one of the chairs. He felt exposed, like a nerve. Not Hulk exposed, but rather emotionally. Something he had kept hidden for a long time had finally surfaced. He trusted the others, but something's he just needed to keep to himself. How much had he said? To him it was a blur off emotions, happy, sad, angry, even euphoric. Had he told them about his mother? Had he revealed why his father had hit him?

"Good job, Banner," he said to himself as he stared out across the city.

"You did do a good job,"

Bruce spun around and looked at Natasha. The agent must've followed him up here. He raised a questioning eyebrow at the red head, egging her on to explain.

"For one thing you've managed to keep a cap on _it_," she sat down next to him.

"I've been doing that for years, Natasha," Bruce ran a hand through his hair.

"And you did a good job hiding the truth about your fathers from the others," Natasha looked out across the city, "I read it in your classified files. But the others, they had no idea."

"Yet again, I've been doing it for years," Bruce replied sourly, "I would've preferred if it stayed classified."

"Keeping your demons inside isn't exactly healthy," Natasha peeked up at him through her lashes, "I thought you'd understand that."

"Something's should be kept a secret," Bruce replied casually as he knitted his fingers together.

"Not much you can do about it now," Natasha said casually, "you have two choices. Wallow in it and let it soak in- -, just keep thinking about it and wonder what you're going to do now that everybody knows your father abused you. Or, you could just deal with it and take it as a weight off your shoulders."

"I like the second option," Bruce cracked a smile and gazed down at his hands, "never thought you'd be the type to give life advice, Agent Romanoff."

"Mention it to anybody and I'll kill you, Dr Banner," Natasha replied as she stood, "Stark wants to order in Chinese. He has a serious case of the munchies."

Only Natasha Romanoff could say _munchies _with a completely blank expression.

Clint joined them as the Chinese arrived. They sat in the lounge room eating the greasy Asian food while Tony changed the channel every five minutes. Steve was talking to Clint about the complex Lego structures you could make, Pepper and Natasha were talking about the best way to handle busy schedules….and Bruce was….well, he was staring at the TV, not really seeing it.

"What's wrong?" Tony questioned without looking away from the TV.

"Just trying to absorb it all," Bruce mumbled as he picked at his fried rice.

"I can say it's the weirdest thing that's ever happened to me," Tony settled on a racing channel.

"Its in the top five," Bruce joked lightly.

"To weird things," Tony raised his box of Chinese.

"To weird things," Bruce echoed.


End file.
